The present invention relates to a material handler for lifting and transporting objects. In one of the more specific aspects of the present invention, the material handler automatically adjusts in length to accommodate various size objects that are to be lifted or transported by the material handler.
Almost all objects at sometime in their distribution chain are transported in tractor trailer rigs. The tractor trailer rigs create a number of problems in transporting the goods and in particular result in loading and unloading difficulties. To facilitate the loading and unloading of objects from a trailer, tracks have been positioned along the upper surface of the trailer and a lifting winch movably positioned along the tracks. A material handler can be connected to the winch to facilitate in the lifting and transporting of the objects within the trailer. The material handlers normally extend across substantially the width of the trailer. Lines or chains extend from the material handler and the chains are connected to the objects in the trailer for lifting and transporting these objects.
The major difficulty with the prior art material handlers is that there is no effective method for adjusting the position of the chains to accommodate various size objects in the trailer. Accordingly, when various size objects are connected to the material handler the objects will not be centered or well balanced with respect to the material handler. The unbalanced objects can place unusual loads on the material handler and be very difficult to lift or transport within the trailer.
Because of the enclosed nature of the trailer and the small amount of space generally available it is frequently not practical to attempt to reposition the chains on the material handler to accommodate various size objects. In some instances, when the objects are particularly large, there is not enough working space to adjust the positioning of the chains to accommodate that object. Therefore, it is desirable to have a material handler than can be utilized in a trailer that automatically adjusts to accommodate the size of the object that is to be lifted or transported within the trailer.